


Le Tasche Piene di Sassi

by ampora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampora/pseuds/ampora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went to the same university, saw each other every day, and yet, never got the courage to speak to the other. The night they met was probably one of the best nights of their lives. homeless!Antonio, rich!Lovino. Spamano oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Tasche Piene di Sassi

Antonio sat on the old, worn, rubbery swing seat, slowly swinging back and forth. His long legs dragged his tattered sneakers on the woodchips, the crunching sound the only thing heard in the chilly autumn night. The darkened trees shed their brightly-coloured leaves to the frosty ground beneath them, some travelling far away by the sudden icy wind gusts.

Tonight was colder than usual. The city park was dark and isolated. Antonio could see the rich glimmer of the buildings, museums, apartments, and condominiums close to the park entrance. That glow, made only by heating systems and lights, was almost blinding.

He couldn't wait until morning. He longed for it, he longed for that feeling, that secure feeling of knowing that you won't freeze to death, the heater throughout the university.

Antonio sighed, digging his heel into the moist dark brown dirt under the skid marks in the woodchips. His slow swinging movement abruptly stopped and a gust of wind hit the back of his neck.

Shivering for the hundredth time since the bright, whitish moon showed its face, he decided to sleep in the playground tunnel that night.

 _I don't even know what time it is_.

* * *

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Lovino flipped off the large, illuminated clock in the center of the museum lobby. _Hurry up, you fucker._

Elegant parties, his ass. Did one call magic shows, poker tables, and a simulated space tour a "fancy museum celebration?"

Why did the motherfucking museums have to turn up the air conditioning full blast? Why did his Armani suit have to be so stiff? Why did _he_ have to be the museum owner's grandson? Why did _he_ have to inherit the stupid building full of old shit? _Why was he here?_

The annoying pop music blasted from nearby speakers. DJ Stupid Ugly Fuckface just cranked up the music up all the way _just_ to piss off Lovino, the Italian was sure of it. The club music's beat rocked the whole polished marble floor. The brunet could feel the music in his heartbeat. Every single loud note was like an explosion to the _thump thump_ of his heart.

Feliciano waved Lovino over to the constellation viewing. They sat on the thick, fancy, red cushioning and the lights dimmed.

How many times has Lovino seen the same show, heard the same speech, bored to near death?

The lecturer, Romulus Vargas, was uncharacteristically calm and serious, waving his arms and pointing with his weathered but still slender index finger. He showed the constellations, their names, told their stories, the planets, the galaxies, the endless universes beyond Earth.

Lovino mouthed the words along with his grandfather, rolling his rich amber eyes. He knew it by memory.

Already bored, he got up to make room for a pretty girl, blew a quiet kiss at her and winked, and left the observatory.

He passed by the poker tables, inwardly laughing at the sorry fuckers who were losing all their money, keeping a straight face because that was what he was taught to do.

Straight faces were for the bastards who were too scared to express themselves. Lovino loved expressing himself. Emotion was a wonderful thing; it brought haters and lovers alike.

Lovers...an image popped up in his mind, and a smile ghosted his lips. Shining emerald eyes, a brilliant glimmer present in the deep orbs. Sun-kissed tan skin. A messy mop of dark chocolate brown curls, so soft, so smooth, so ready for someone to weave their fingers through the thick locks. That glowing smile, the one that made even the tiniest smile appear on the most pissed people.

He strolled past the little magic show, complete with top hats, useless plastic sticks, rabbits, and overexcited kids. It was long over, since it was almost an hour till midnight, and the small stage was empty. Lovino quietly padded to the low table, stooped over the black tablecloth, and swiped one dexterous finger over the surface.

He ambled to the museum entrance and sat on the steps, breathing in the crisp, cold air. He felt free, not in the clutches of stuffy museums filled with stuffy bastards. He rubbed his two of his fingers together and studied the remnants.

_Green and gold glitter._

* * *

Antonio exhaled, leaving a white cloud of moisture hanging in the air, just to be wiped away by the ever-present bone-chilling wind.

He missed heat. He missed _him_ , the other heat source in the university, _his_ heat.

Those molten golden eyes bore right into his soul; the brown hair with that one strange protruding curl intrigued him. The boy was Antonio's source of passion. His scowl, his furrowed, elegant eyebrows were as blunt as his speech. He was never afraid to tell the whole world what he thought at that moment, though it was negative, he did not seem to like to keep secrets. Unlike Antonio.

Antonio looked up to the broad, endless sky. The sky was a dark blue, cloudless, showing the bright stars for once. He saw the constellations he only learned in school, not with a mother, not with a family, never outside a window, never over a warm roof.

He didn't learn how to read until fifth grade, but always remembered everything he learnt after he learnt it.

Planets, stars, galaxies, universes, they were all out there, intangible, waiting to be discovered. He could only gaze upon them, if the city ever had another cloudless, starry night.

Another person was on the steps of the museum. Antonio's spot was directly across from the black marble wide steps. No one went out during this time.

A curl.

* * *

Lovino breathed out, a visible cloud appearing and then vanishing by the wind. _Dammit, it's cold tonight..._

He missed him, as much as he hated to admit it. He only admired him from afar. Lovino longed to have the other's way of expressing himself, his ever-present sunny disposition, his _friends_.

_Where does he disappear to after school every day?_

He once saw the older boy walk to what he assumed was home, alone, no one on his side. The boy's head was down, only looking up to see another vehicle to slump down his shoulders more. It was funny, he was surrounded by people at school, and the moment he walks out those heavy entrance doors, he was all gloom.

Lovino wished to be the person walking next to him, just for the company.

Back in the present, he sighed and sat back on the colder marble steps. _Hey, wait...was that a_ person _climbing out of the playground tunnel?_

* * *

Antonio decided to say hi. It was his only chance to. He didn't care if the other didn't know who he was, he just wanted for the boy to speak his passion-filled way of talking he so _loved_.

Lovino gawked. There was a fucking stranger walking up to him-

Antonio waved. "Hi, Lovi!"

Lovino, who only saw a silhouette, shrieked a manly shriek and slapped the person in the face before backing away a step. "H-how do you know my name, you fucking stalker!"

Antonio recoiled in the sudden slap, his cheek throbbing. He stepped out of the darkness and into the lamppost light beam.

He then looked straight into those deep gold eyes and whispered again, "Hola, Lovi."

The Italian stiffened. His heart swelled and they stared at each other for what seemed like eons.

Antonio finally broke the silence. "Do you want to go in the museum?" he asked softly.

Lovino muttered, "Hell no. Everyone would stare."

Antonio smiled. "Who cares?"

The older boy captured the other's lips softly, sweetly, and caressed his cheek. The feeling, it was beautiful, it was passionate, it broke off shorter than they both wanted it to.

Lovino touched the other's lips and cheek. He mumbled under his breath, "Green...and gold."

Antonio whispered in his ear, "You knew it was me?"

Lovino shivered at the feeling of the other's hot breath against the shell of his ear. "I'd recognize you if you wore anything.

"So, you're homeless?" The Italian asked, bluntly.

"Sí...no one knows but you,"

"How...for how long?"

"Since second grade."

Lovino slapped him again, and his hand lingered on Antonio's reddened cheek, fingertips lightly brushing over the cold skin. "You-you bastard. How'd you survive for this long? Shit, is that why you're so skinny?"

Antonio's eyes shone. "You're the first person who'd ever taken notice."

* * *

They laid in the cool grass of the museum lawn, hands intertwined, Antonio tracing the stars with his left index finger and Lovino slapping his arm down with his open right palm. Neither wanted to leave.

"Hey...we have classes tomorrow. Shouldn't we be going in?"

Lovino held up his two middle fingers and waved them in the air like glowsticks in a rave.

"Look at all the fucks I give."

 

_My face is full of slaps._

_My heart is full of beats._

_And my eyes are full of you._

**Author's Note:**

> [the song.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4QepFkJQ-s) and the [english translation](http://www.allthelyrics.com/forum/italian-lyrics-translation/109566-translation-to-english-please-jovanotti-le-tasche-piene-di-sassi.html).


End file.
